Oracle
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: Nightshadowv's story, being fostered on my account. Twin girls were born to a line of gifted women. One was gifted, coveted by Megatron, the other average and the only one that can be saved. The deal and ultimately their mother's sacrifice defines her daughters lives.
1. Chapter 1

Oracle

BLB- This is my cousin Nightshadowv's work. I am fostering this fic, and posting it because my cousin currently cannot post on Neither of us claim to own Transformers. The only thing that we own is the OCs featured in this story. Peace.

Chapter One

Background

This idea for this story was born after reading a Transformers fic that had a girl changing from her constant contact with energon over a long period of time. Don't ask how that translates into my idea. There are a few things that might be confusing but hopefully you all can roll with the idea.

Basically there is a line of women that can see the future and all that each passed generation has seen. As the line continues the power grows stronger but it comes with a price which is that the mother of said child slowly dies as the next comes into her power.

Since I didn't know how to fit it into the story, the power to see into the future came from dark energon. Which was found by a group that had been stranded on an island that had a pool of dark energon. The original seer was a child at the time when she fell into the pool which amplified her natural gift that she was born with. With the new power she helped the shipwreck crew survive the island. By her eighteenth birthday she had already foreseen a falling star that would land on the island. Being a kind hearted girl she saved the alien not caring about anything further than helping him to get well.  
>Megatron took great interest in her ability and had her see into his future. She looked and connected with her tenth great granddaughter and seen something rather interesting. That is if he left her where she was, in the future a child with incredible power would be born that would help him to accomplish his one true goal. So when his ship came and took him from the island he left the girl.<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-

Memories are a tricky thing when there are so many. Thousands of images running a mile a second until everything stopped. A woman with long white hair looked at a man with metallic colored eyes. Her face showed worry as he finally relayed the test results.

"The smaller of the two is absorbing the dark energon within your body keeping the other one healthy." The doctor said with sadness etched deeply into his face.

"You're worried that she will not make it if things keep up as they are and you may have been right if I had not already took precautions a month before this appointment." She said with a smile as she lovingly touched her expanding stomach.

Just as quickly the image was gone as another replaced the first. This time the woman stood smiling up at her husband as he spoke of a plan to save them and their twin girls.

"No don't bring them dear, for the outcome you see is not a possibility." But her eyes had fallen downcast as the future for them was set into play.

The handsome man smiled reassuringly to her yet the words had fallen on deaf ears. "I will do all I can to see us as a happy family." A tear slipped down her pale cheek that glimmered in the low lamp light.

Gone everything all that had been seen so far was instead replaced by the first sight. Gun fire sounded as metal crushing metal filled the silence of the night. The boom of a jet over head gave way to the cries of the human men that guarded the large houses entrances. As the battle raged everything was forgotten by those inside as the woman's water broke.

Her husband looked on in horror at the sight before his rage settled in. "How could you have kept something so important from me!" He exclaimed looking to his wife.

She smiled while holding her cramping stomach that was working against them. "Even if I shared with you my sight of the future you would never have heeded my words. Instead I made a deal with the Lord I serve to spare us and our other daughter." Her words were labored as tears ran down her face but it did nothing to erase her smile.

The glow of a portal appeared and she stumbled right into it. Before he could follow her a blade came right through the roof nearly hitting him. But it had missed and sadnesses extinguished his anger as he realized that she was still protecting him. Dropping to his knees he slammed a fist into the soft carpet and cried out until he could no longer scream.

He got up and walked out the house with a mission, to save his family from the unknown Lord that his wife served. His purple eyes locked onto giant metal men that stood talking to one another.

"Hey, which of you is Optimus Prime?" He said above a whisper, all of them looked to him in surprise.

"I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots, but who are you?" He asked wondering how a human had gotten his designation.

"Cornelius Garrett and I am the one who put up the video of the strange jets above my house." He struggled to say as he strengthen his resolve.

Ratchet spoke up then. "He is telling you the truth Optimus, because I asked him about the video footage." Prime was not happy that his medic had done what he did but could see his intentions were good if not miss placed.

"Please..." He finally said when the bot said nothing back. "My wife she went through this portal made of light. She said she made a deal with the Lord she serves to spare us and one of our daughters. Please you have to save her."

Prime found it strange that the Decepticons were working with a human woman. "There is no way for us to find your wife." Prime watched the man's face fall.

"Wait she was wearing my great grandmother's ring and there is an anti theft device on it." He pulled out his phone and brought up an app that held all the information he had.

Ratchet opened the space bridge right after knowing that they needed to regroup. Prime was the one who grabbed up Cornelius before making his way through back to base.

A cry of pain escaped her as another contraction hit her. She managed to breath through it but just barely as she stood before the Lead of the Decepticons. "Lord Megatron I have made a grave mistake." She felt her voice falter as she removed the wedding ring from her finger.

Megatron noticed that the small object let off a slight signal. It was fine with him after all it had been too long since his last attempt at killing off Prime for good. And he had been assured that his newest pet Oracle would be safely within his grasp well after the birth. With a dismissive wave of his hand a pair of nurses came in and took her away.

Four very long hours later two healthy twin girls were born at midnight. The doctor held the smaller baby that weakly held her eyes open. One of the nurses placed the other baby in her arms first. Tears ran down her face as she took in every detail. A tiny red face with small blue eyes and a nose that had her smiling.

"Is the one you are holding the Oracle?" The doctor asked under the influence of the device implanted into his brain.

She looked up and with the knowledge that her baby would be looked after said with certainty. "No, this is Alison." She said let her eyes close for just a moment.

The doctor went to take the small bundle to the nursery when Cornelius came in followed by Optimus Prime. The others had been given orders to divert the Con's attention elsewhere while he helped the human rescue his family.

He took the small girl from the doctor before punching the guy in the face. After that he made his way over to his wife.

"No! Go back please, Cornelius..." She said opening her eyes and seeing the man that had stolen her heart with his recklessness.

"I won't let anyone break our family apart. Not even English speaking alien robots." She liked the thought behind what he said, his determination but she had made a deal.

Megatron had been alerted by the humans under his control of the two intruders. He entered the room from the opposite side.

"He is not breaking us apart, but you are have you not thought of Alison she needs you," She said weakly.

Megatron had been alerted by the humans under his control of the two intruders. He entered the room for the opposite side and took in the scene before him. With pure effort Oracle got out of bed and stumbled into her husband. He managed to catch her and keep both babies safe at the same time. Pressing Alison into his arms she took the one that held the gift, the one that Megatron wanted into her own arms.

Stiffly she moved away from her husband and went to her Lord with the child in hand. She felt a sharp tug on her shoulder but ignored him wanting only for the nightmare to come to a halt and become a dream once more. It didn't happen as Cornelius stopped her from moving any further. Prime watched as Megatron grabbed the four small humans up in his deadly grasp.

"You dare try and cross me you insignificant pest." He growled picking the man up between his fingers.

His thoughts of battle were extinguished as he tossed the man and infant pair away. Prime jumped in and saved them from the deadly fall.

"Why are you going back my wife and child are with that monster!" He cried causing the sleeping infant to wake and cry out.

"The others are being pushed back we must retreat," Prime said with a heavy spark but had seen the small slip of a woman's will and he had no doubt that she would resist going with them.

Gone. A pair of purple eyes opened and a girl with long white hair looked up to her Lord and savior.


	2. Chapter 2

Oracle

Chapter Two

The mind can play tricks on you when it wants to, creating an illusion of being awake when really you are still sleeping. Trapped within a world that has or hasn't happened can be even harder to navigate out of and into the world where you're living in real time.

The sight of death filled her vision as the larger than normal dose of dark energon had been injected. Sweat beaded her forehead as she tried to turn away from the events before her. It was impossible as her body stood frozen in the specter position unable to do anything but watch. She had learned of the Autobots from her lord about how vile and evil they really were. And it came as a great relief to see their bodies scattered across the muddied battle field.

From nowhere a small female landed beside the one she recognized as Bumblebee. She noticed that the female was not human but something that closely resembled one. From her spot she could hear the cries of anguish which stopped suddenly as the female stopped and looked to Megatron who stood over the body of the Autobots leader Optimus Prime. She took to the sky as she came in at him from behind hitting him with a devastating blow that knocked him forward. The power behind it was enough to make him stumble forward but not enough to send him to his knees.

"You killed him now I will make you pay for it with your life Megatron." Her words were said in an even tone that didn't give way to the seething anger that she was feeling.

Turning Megatron looked to her with a wicked smile on his face. "My dear Becks I am so happy to see you have survived so long." He said chilling Oracle to the bone as she watched the one she know knew as Becks fight back.

She went right at him wasting no time in a formal fight but in a reckless charge. Oracle couldn't believe her eyes as it turned out not to be so reckless. The tiny warrior floated above the ground with Megatron's spark within her tiny hand. Oracle reached out to him as he fell back lifeless, crumpling to the ground in a heap of scrap metal.

Sweat beaded Oracle's forehead as she opened her eyes to see her Lord in one piece. Purplish colored tears fell from her eyes as she tried to come to grips with everything she had seen. She open and closed her mouth feeling the pain of her throat that always followed one of her readings. A gentle touch to the top of her head reassure her that he would not fall pray to the vision of the future she had seen.

Being carried back to her room by SoundWave she felt the strain that seemed to always come with the yearly reading. Sixteen year to the day she had been born into the world. More tears fell as she thought of her mother who died ten years ago. Images came unbidden to her as she watched her sister's life once more.

A radiant smile graced the lips of her twin as she got ready for her birthday party. She twisted her golden hair into different forms before sighing and giving up, leaving it to instead fall down her back. She looked up from her vanity table mirror hearing a knock on her door.

"Princess may I come in?" Their father call from the other side.

She got up and opened the door to see a box. It was small and carefully wrapped up in pink wrapping paper with white ribbon tied around it. Alison made a noise that had Oracle frowning as she opened it greedily.

"It's beautiful dad but isn't it a bit expensive?" She asked uncertain if she should accept the gift.

"It was your mother's and I know she would be happy to see you wearing." He said with tears in his eyes as Alison hugged him.

"Dad will you put it on me?" She asked handing the box to him before turning around.

Alison happily examined the locket that now hung around her neck. It was simple with tiny emeralds that shaped a symbol that had her fascinated by it.

Oracle pulled herself away from her sister who lived without the nightmares that was the future. She knew nothing of what their father did and knew nothing of her existence. She didn't understand that she was jealous of the life her twin got to lead. And the blindness of the mind to the future and all that it held.

She opened her eyes to find herself back in her room tuck into bed. SoundWave stood beside her in his Holoform. Oracle couldn't hold back a small smile at being watched over by the mech. She knew well why he was chosen as the one to watch over her but that didn't stop the slight pick up of her pulse whenever she thought about him.

For a moment her mind slipped.

Warping into the Autobots base Becks looks around in awe at the sheer gaudy look of it. The place looked like a party planner threw up on it. Balloons and all sorts of other decorations hung on the walls. It all spoke organic to her and she hated the reminder of her past.

She felt the laser pointer on the back of her helm making the frown on her face deeper. With a swift move that no wrecker could hope to keep up with she had the threat pinned under her. Becks didn't know why but she didn't like the look of the blue femme.

"I could careless what side of the war you're on if you ever point that toy you call a weapon at me again I will kill you." She hissed with a deadly glare.

The sound of the engines filled the empty base as three vehicles pulled in. Becks removed herself from the femme and smiled at the only one she recognized. But it quickly slipped from her face as she watched an organic step out of the passenger side.

"Becks is that you?" Bulkhead asked as he transformed.

"Hey Bulk how's everything?" She asked tightly.

"Hey Bulk what is she saying she almost sounds like Bee." Miko said taking the base out of his hand.

"You know this crazy she-beast Bulkhead?!" Arcee growled with an accusing look.

The noise brought in Ratchet who had been trying to decode a transmission. "Will the lot of you be quiet I am in the middle..." He stopped when he noticed Becks.

Moving with a speed most never seen in the old medic and then he was right next to the small techno-organic. He pulled her into a hug, a rarely seen form of affection that the grumpy old medic never showed anyone. Becks laughed and patted the mech's arm as he sat her back down. He noticed everyone watching him, with a cough he awkwardly cleared his throat.

"It is nice to see you in one piece Rebecca." He said before disappearing back to his workbench.

"Omg I can't believe I got a picture of Ratchet giving someone a hug." Miko said holding up her latest phone.

"Come on Miko he has shown that kind of affection before..."Jack stopped there unable to think of a single time.

"Hey guys isn't the party starting in a bit?" They all looked to Raf who smiled at them.

He had changed in the last ten years there was not doubt that he was good looking but that didn't stop the staring. It had been the affect of the dark energon that took away his ability to walk. He knew that they both felt guilty over what had happened to him but it was Bumblebee that suffered the most. Still he didn't blame them or his own luck over what had happened to him. He just accepted the loss and moved on concentrating instead on helping the Autobots to find the Decepticons base.

"Uh yea sorry come on Jack come and help me with the stuff I brought with me." She said grabbing the bag Bulkhead had placed on the ground.

Becks felt a bit better after they had moved away. She noticed Bulk coming closer and felt the familiar jump of her spark. "How did you find us here I thought you had been killed since you never responded."

"I couldn't, not with all the Decepticons hunting me. It took a while but I manage on my own." Her words were darkened by the look on her face. "It is strange though I thought it was against the rules to land on a planet with organic life forms." She said quickly changing the subject.

Bulk scratched his helm. "We got stranded here just like the Decepticons. Right now Raf over there is helping us to track down the Nemesis." He said trying to smooth over the fact that they shouldn't have even been there.

Becks felt anger well up inside of her at the name of the ship that was commanded by the one who had created her. The need to kill the mech had been the only thing keeping her from following through with her dark thoughts. She had enough of the base in general and those in it seeing as they had become as soft as the organics they kept around. Using her ability to transwarp she left without explanation as to where or why.

Arcee stood in front of Prime giving him a pleading stare. "She is wild and nearly killed me." She stated once more.

"I want to meet this techno-organic before I make any decision concerning her after all she is a friend of BulkHead and Ratchet." This didn't bring Arcee any peace of mind.

"Last time one of Bulkhead's friends showed up they brought the Cons down on us." She said in a passing tone.

Ratchet looked over at Arcee and glared at her. "Don't speak about Becks that way she has been on the front lines since she was a sparkling." Bulkhead growl before Ratchet could speak up in her defense.

Jack, Miko and Raf watched as it looked like Bulkhead would punch Arcee.


End file.
